Bet for the Fall
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Larxene was sucked into a bet by Luxord and Xion. The bet was to see if she can charm Axel to get him to fall head over heels for her. Larxene will do everything to win the bet or will something happen along the way?
1. The bet

_I love challenges._

_Though you prove to be my greatest yet._

* * *

><p>Larxene had woken up this morning in a bad mood that everyone in the organization was scared to meet eyes with her. Larxene stomped the halls trying to find someone to beat up or hurt so she could be satisfied for the remainder of the day. Xion (fourteen member) passed by as she was talking to Luxord (tenth member).<p>

Luxord saw Larxene staring at them as he stopped talking "Something that needs your attention Larx?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Larxene's dark aqua eyes glared at Luxord "I'm debating whether to hit you or Xion." She scowled.

Xion rolled her eyes "You are such a bully."

"Excuse me brat?" Larxene hissed.

"You heard me. You are a bully. Don't you have anything better to do like missions?" Xion then whispered under her breath "or sleeping with someone." Xion didn't mean it to be heard but Larxene did.

Larxene had quickly pinned Xion to the wall with her knives as Xion let out a small yelp electricity going through her body frying Xion's hair "Let's get something straight here. I don't know what rumors are spreading but I am not a slut. None of these bozos catch any of my interest for me to pursue. Got it?"

Luxord added in "Or maybe its because you can't even get any man here if you were interested. So the Marluxia and you rumors aren't true?"

Larxene spat "What? I could get any of your dumbass's if I was interested!" Her face twisted in disgust "Ew. No. Marluxia and me just hang out that's it. Everyone here is such a pervert." She growled then glanced at Xion hearing her feeble voice.

"I bet you can't."

Luxord brightened at this "A bet?"

Larxene mouthed deepened at a frown "I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood." She took her knives back "I refuse to play your retard game."

Xion let out a smirk "Maybe because you know you will lose."

Larxene swiveled so fast "You damn wish! Fine, I'll bet into this little thing of yours." She tapped her black boot impatiently.

Luxord mused a second then smiled "All is well then. We pick a member for you to…use your charm and we will give you two weeks for you to make this man head over heels for you."

"Two weeks? One week is all I need to just prove you both wrong!" Xion and Luxord shared a secret smile that made Larxene skeptical.

Xion pulled her hair upright "Fine. One week. If you lose this bet then you will have to stop bullying the organization."

"And! And take both of our missions for the next week." Luxord smirked knowing how to make this bet worthwhile to his advantage.

Larxene scowled "Fine! If I win then you have to be my slaves, beating dummies, and I get to do something humiliating to you both. Deal?" She gave a smirk.

Xion and Luxord both said, "Deal." They shook on it and then Axel ran by while a angry Xaldin was chasing him with his spears.

Luxord smirked "You better get going. Your man to pursue is right there."

"Xaldin?" Larxene said in pure disgust.

Xion smiled "Nope~ We want you to go for Axel."

Larxene could feel herself sink in a deep hole as the words left Xion's lips. Axel? She had to make Axel fall for her?

Well shit.

* * *

><p>Larxene was in the Room that Never Began staring at the texture of her boots trying to figure out…how to get the crazy redhead in contact. So far in the past hour their conversations had went like this.<p>

"_Hey Axel!"_

"_Don't hurt me! Demyx did it I swear!"_

Or like this.

"_Axel! I want to talk!"_

"_I can't Larx. Roxas and Xion are going Sea Salt hunting so I'm joining."_

Then he would always leave in the portal of darkness. Larxene scowled feeling her temper rising but she had to keep it in check with Axel. If she was going to make the Flurry Dancing of Flames fall for her then she had to be opposite of everything she was. Nice.

The word made her sick to her stomach.

It was just a silly game so Axel wouldn't mind if he was being played in the bet. One, they had no hearts so it was impossible to start with. Two, Axel and her are in some good terms. Three, Axel lived for pranks so he wouldn't mind. To be frank, she thought he was a bit on the other side sometimes.

Larxene quickly got up as she stepped into Axel's room easily. She observed the red colored walls, boring distraught bed but it had some stuffed toys on it (a bear that had burnt marks all over), posters of bands that she did not recognize, and clothes strewn all over the floor. _'What a messy boy.'_ She thought as she made a face. She sat on his bed staring at the burnt bear and couldn't help but laugh.

"Something amuse you?"

She gasped as Axel was behind her. She could smell burnt smoke and cinnamon surround her. _'He probably portaled behind me.'_ She thought.

She turned her head slightly so that their noses were almost touching "Just looking at your little toy Axel. I didn't know you had such a soft side." She teased with a smile.

Axel frowned leaning away from Larxene as he snatched the bear out of her hands "It's not mine. It was Demyx's and I was burning it because he did something stupid."

"Does it have to do with a certain Xaldin chasing you earlier?"

Axel let out a loose smile "Yeah. Luckily I got away from him. I have to be on my guard…so what are you doing in my room?" He raised a single brow as he leaned back on his pillows.

Larxene smiled "I can't say hi? I thought we were buddies." Larxene feigned a fake innocent expression and Axel stared at her skeptically knowing that expression did not suit her at all.

Axel green gaze cast sideways "Right…"

Larxene knew she only had little time before Axel kicked her out the room. She needed to be quick. She set her hands on either side of him leaning toward him "Can we hang tomorrow? To catch up."

Axel stared at her in confusion "Um. Sure. After our mission tomorrow then we can all right?"

Larxene stood up smiling "Great. See you then." She left in the portal of darkness before Axel could question her further. Larxene knew that she probably confused him to no end but it will all play out. She was rather going to find this fun plus she didn't think Axel was all that bad looking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Inspiration for this lovely couple! This little story won't be ten chapters but probably less than that. Favorite, Alert, and REVIEW! I will try to keep everyone in character so bear with me. Thanks!<strong>

**Follow the trail of Cookies.**

**(:;)**

**(:;)**

**(:;)**

**(:;) **

**Follow the trail of Cookies.**

**Review Button is there. Please~ Leave thoughts!**


	2. BandAids

_You keep wondering why I am doing this._

_I would tell but where is the fun in that?_

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh<em>

_Snip_

_Jam_

_Hiss_

The sounds repeated themselves as the duo kept defeating heartless but more kept on coming. It was a definitely hot day in Agrabah as Larxene threw her knives cursing at the damn heartless.

"There is too many! Why didn't you bring a Elixir?" She snapped at Axel.

Axel scoffed as he swiped a heartless down "Are you seriously blaming me? Saix had a stick up his ass since you made that comment about him and Xemnas. It was your fault he sent us out here." His cheek got scratched by another heartless "Damn."

Larxene snorted, "Baby got hurt?"

Axel rolled his eyes "Ha-ha. Very funny Larx."

After a long while then the heartless were gone. Larxene was fanning herself against the heat in Agrabah. She was pissed at Saix and boy was she going to let him have it. Larxene then started to complain about the heat and how Axel wasn't affected because he was a fire element.

Axel got up opening a portal "Come on. I know what to cool you off. You say I'm the baby." He had a half smile going in the portal. Larxene felt a growl rise in her throat but held it in as she went after him.

'_I need to be nice. I just need to stroke his ego. Can't be too hard.' _She mused to herself. Larxene was feeling very catty as they ended up in Twilight Town. 'He always goes here. What's so great about this place?' She noticed Axel had left and she looked all around her to wonder where the hell he went.

"Don't panic. I was just getting us some ice cream." He tapped two blue ice creams on top of Larxene's head in a teasing manner.

Larxene growled, "I was not panicking."

Axel made a face "Uh huh. Sure you weren't." He face twisted in a smirk as they both went walking around. "You said you wanted to catch up. Let's head to the clock tower to talk."

Larxene followed him as soon they were on top of a clock tower. Axel sat down as Larxene copied him sitting down as well. Axel tossed her a blue ice cream, which she caught successfully "What is this?" She raised her eyebrow.

'_I always see Roxas eat these along with Xion and Axel. Are they that good? I think I prefer strawberry or lemon.'_ She thought examining the blue ice cream.

Axel let out a small laugh "Ice cream smart one. Sea Salt Ice cream, commit to memory. It's pretty darn good." He took a bite into his as he stared at the sunset.

Larxene took a bite "Mmm. It's…different. Two different flavors. Interesting."

"I know a lot of things interesting that are two different flavors."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her.

'_Is he hinting something or am I just overanalyzing it?' _She thought with suspicion in her eyes. She shrugged and ate the ice cream in only two bites getting a brain freeze. She clutched her head falling back.

Axel held his stomach laughing, "I see you haven't changed a bit. Still stubborn and ignorant as always. When are you going to learn?"

Larxene frowned "Bastard…Your cheek." She pointed out noticing it was still cut from the heartless.

Axel green eyes blinked in confusion then realization dawned him "Oh right. I totally forgot. I'll have to find a band aid later." Soon a piece of paper was handed in his face as he took it.

"I just happened to have one on me." She remarked.

The redhead smiled "You just happened to? Well…thanks. I never thought I say that to you." He dodged a kick from Larxene's foot "Easy now." He took out the band-aid trying to figure out where the cut was placed exactly as he was having a hard time.

Larxene rolled her eyes "Idiot. Give it to me. You don't know anything." She huffed taking the band-aid and nearly smacked the band-aid on his face. _'I am supposed to be luring him in and not practically beating him up.'_ She scolded herself backing away from him. She patted his cheek giving a smile but looked more like a scowl.

'_She is acting weird. I wonder why…'_ Axel thought with a skeptical look on his face.

Larxene stood up on the ledge "We should report to the wolf before he sends out someone to find us."

Axel nodded "Fine by me. We hardly caught up. We should try again tomorrow all right?" He opened a Portal of Darkness stepping in.

Larxene stood there in slight shock_ 'so he wants us to hang more? Interesting. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.'_ She went in after him with a planted smirk on her face. They arrived back as Axel left to wherever he went and Larxene just went around the halls reporting to Saix grudgingly then leaving.

"So how's it going?" Larxene turned to the voice to see Xion with a small smile on her face.

Larxene purred, "It's going fantastic. It will be easier than I expected."

Xion smirked "Uh huh. I won't believe it until I see it. Only six more days."

Larxene huffed "I know the damn days brat! What made you think you can start talking like you are higher now huh?" She pinched Xion's cheek hard.

"Now. Now. Larxene. Wouldn't want to hurt the poor child."

Larxene huffed "Luxord." Luxord gave a look as Larxene let go with a frown on her face. She hated when people wouldn't let her play with her toys. "Come to taunt me too or what?"

Luxord smirked "No. No. I am just seeing the progress but it is only day one after all." Larxene rolled her eyes as they started to talk until Larxene got bored leaving off. She wanted to talk to the Graceful Assassin. _'It's been awhile since I have. Maybe I can snag something out of him.'_ She smiled going off.

* * *

><p>Axel walked around the halls whistling a silly tune. He was feeling really great and re-energized all of a sudden. 'Maybe it was ice cream' He thought. Soon he bumped into another member as it sent the pyro crashing to the ground.<p>

"Dammit. Watch where you are going!" He snapped.

"I say the same to you. You almost knocked my papers out!" Vexen scoffed holding his lab papers in his hands. Axel got up dusting himself off until Vexen started to talk again "That band aid…is it one of those?"

Axel eyebrows shot up "What are you talking about?"

Vexen pointed at the band aid "**That**. Those are the specially made band-aids that are very rare to find on missions. It can heal you up entirely, fix any wounds, and gives more strength. It is quite the charm actually. What is a person like you doing with it? Only Larxene had a limited supply of those."

The pyro ran a hand through his red spikes "I thought it was just a regular Band aid. Well, Larxene gave it to me because she happened to have one when I got a cut on myself." He pointed to his cheek.

Vexen made a scoff noise "Larxene the Savage Nymph actually gave you one of free will? You must have drugged her with something. Good day." He swiftly left.

Axel felt confusion wash over him _'Why would Larxene give me this special band-aid? This is all confusing to me. She is up to something.'_ He concluded with a deep sigh. _'I will find out before she executes this little supposed plan of hers.'_ He went down the halls again whistling a different tune.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Salutations! I wanted to thank all the wonderful reviews and favorites from everyone. Makes me happy! Axel is getting suspicious~ Not much going on this chapter but it is slowly progressing so maybe the next or fourth chapter we see Larxene changing. I hope I kept everyone in character as possible. Maybe Xion a little OOC sorry. Thank you for reading and leave a review!<strong>

**Shout out to everyone:**

_**adonxxxjuri**_

_**Haos Claw**_

_**silverwolf68**_

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**TwinToshiro**_

**Thank you all so much!**

**Follow the trail of Cookies.**

**(:;)**

**(:;)**

**(:;)**

**(:;) **

**Follow the trail of Cookies.**

**Review Button is there. Please~ Leave thoughts!**


	3. Let's play

_I love to play with fire because the way you play..._

_makes me want more._

* * *

><p>"Number twelve."<p>

She took her eyes off her book to stare at the Cloaked Schemer. She smirked as she lightly tapped her book at the Cloaked Schemer seeing it was only an illusion. _'Can't blame him for trying to see me in person'_ She thought.

She went back to her book until a finger tapped her head "What?" She snapped closing her book entirely sitting it down beside her as she sat up. She was annoyed now as Zexion stood in front of her. "Another illusion?"

Zexion frowned "No. It seems that if I did then you would just knock them all off."

Larxene played a smile "You know me too well Zexion." She put her head in her hands as she stared at him "What do you want? Usually you say hello or whatever shit you say but is this too urgent for manners?"

His eyes narrowed "Hello."

Her eyes narrowed back "Don't mock me." A wave of electricity flew around her.

Zexion stood a little straighter with a couple meters between them "Anyways, I was going to ask about the bet that I overheard Luxord and Xion talking about. Are you really doing this? I dubbed you as smarter."

Larxene splayed her body against the couch "Mmm. Are you jealous?"

The Cloaked Schemer scoffed "As if."

"You sounded like Xigbar right there. Rubbing off on you?" She teased.

Zexion ignored the question but grimaced showed in his face about the Xigbar comment, "Like I said, I dubbed you smarter. Apparently not. You will lose in the end."

Larxene's eyes lost playfulness as she glared "Excuse me?"

Zexion let out a nervous cough and wished it came out less fearful than it should've "You will win, Larxene. Though you will lose also. You are playing with fire literally. You may like pain but the burn will still be there." With that he left into the portal of darkness leaving an angry Larxene.

Larxene threw her book hearing an afar **'Ow! Who threw that!'** from someone. Larxene wanted to murder Zexion because he made no sense whatsoever. She didn't need meaningless words to bother her. She had a bet to win.

* * *

><p>Larxene walked the halls until she bumped into the exact person she was looking for. Axel had his hair tied back wearing his lazy clothes (it was a day off for both of them) and his wound had healed. <em>'Good thing I gave him that band-aid. Brownie points!'<em> She thought with a smile.

"Axel! Looking comfortable today." She commented with her hands on her hips.

Axel stared at her for a long time "…You could be too."

"Yeah but they are in the cleaners. Something wrong?" She asked with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' noise. He sighed "I'm going to be blunt with you because sometimes you are a little hardheaded." Larxene waited for this and suddenly her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't speak and she wished Axel were choking her but unfortunately not. Axel knew he had this charisma around him, charm, and sex appeal. He wasn't afraid to use it either. He stood a few centimeters away from her as Larxene had backed up against the wall. His green eyes stared into her dark aqua eyes and she couldn't blink. She hated whatever this weird thing inside her was feeling because she had no control.

He spoke in her ear "Whatever you are planning…you stop it now. The band-aid was a weird thing for you to do especially when the old coot told me what it was." His hand flicked a piece of blonde hair away from her face. "Meet me at the Clock tower later when you decide to think over things."

Soon enough he was gone in a flash.

Larxene always wondered how in the world he was so fast but maybe because he was just super thin. Larxene let out the air she had been holding in. this familiar feeling from her other life was nauseating. Her face tingled where his bare hand had brushed that annoying hair that plastered itself to her face. She tried to shake it off but as she went in her room she couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was barely a touch, a voice, and a look that had her sending down the drain. Then she remembered the sole reason why it all happened. Axel was suspicious and she wanted to kill Vexen for telling Axel about the damn band-aid.

There were a lot of people on her hit list.

Soon the voice she dreaded came in her room. What the hell did he want?

Her glare set on Luxord "What do you want?"

Luxord smiled "I want to ask about progress. Its midday already but you're alone. Something happened?" He teased lightly.

"If you know what is good for you then get the hell out. I was just with Axel a second ago…he is getting suspicious." She then retold the whole incident with Axel beside the part about feeling weird.

Luxord nodded sitting on her chair "He is testing you, sweetheart. You have to play sex appeal also. Take him up and challenge him. Reassure him. Show him what you are made of." He smirked "I have a bet to win." The blonde man left as Larxene had a playful smile on her face.

She dressed in shorts, a tanktop, and just some shoes as she left to go meet Axel at the Clock Tower. She had a confidence boost and she knew she couldn't make an idiot of herself again.

She saw Axel sitting by the tower with one leg up and the other dangling off. His mouth held an ice cream stick as he stared off into the distance. What she noticed surprised her, he held a bag that filled another ice cream for her. _'So he is inspecting me. I wonder what he do if I made him wait.'_ She thought with a smirk but went against it as she sat down beside him.

"Hey stranger." She smiled toothily.

Axel turned toward her direction "Hey to you too. Have you given thought?" He smirked at her then tossed her the bag that had Sea Salt ice cream in it. She took it eating it very slowly this time to avoid brain freeze.

"Mmm. I have given thought." She purred with a devious glint in her eye as she scooted towards him with little to no space between them now. Axel turned to stare at her skeptically _'What is she up to?'_ He thought with a small frown on his face.

He didn't expect to happen next. Soon he was on his back as Larxene was on top of him with a smile on her face. Her ice cream was long forgotten as it fell down the clock tower but she kept the ice cream stick.

She popped the ice cream stick out of her mouth as she traced the stick on his face to his jawline then down to his chest "You know Axel…I do love to play with fire. I planned to get burned. Hopefully that and more." She smirked as she pointed the stick to his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "So stop the suspicions because I have nothing planned for you. Just enjoy me." She half smiled.

"Think I'll pass. My heart wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He finally let a loose smile with a tease in his voice. "Mind getting off of me?"

Larxene sat down back next to him as if nothing happened "Hm. So when are you going to finally take me out and not be suspicious of me?" She smirked.

Axel chuckled as he sifted through his spikes "Today was a bummer. Tomorrow. Don't be so cocky that I want to take you out, Larxy." He pinched her cheek as she swiped his hand away.

"Don't call me that." She hissed out.

Axel just laughed, "So nice Larxy is gone now? I'm offended. I thought I was different." He blew a fake kiss at her then stuck out his tongue.

Larxene growled then quickly left in a portal leaving a still confused Axel behind. Axel tilted his head _'Wonder why she left so suddenly.'_

Larxene was back at her room as she stared regretfully in the mirror to see something she hasn't done in awhile. A blush. Her face was red as she cursed at herself then broke her mirror into pieces. _'Why am I reacting like this?'_ She thought bitterly. She couldn't stop seeing his stupid face yet she didn't mind at the same time.

She saw a flower on her bed as she sighed "Marluxia. Don't you give up?" She ripped the flower into pieces. She hated flowers. Everyone knew that yet they didn't know why Marluxia and her hung out so much. _'I wouldn't even know either.'_ She thought and let out a short laugh.

"Flowers are stupid." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone! A new week! I haven't had time to update but I did! Thanks for the reviews! Day three ends here and four more to go. Larxene is finally getting it on. Please leave a lovely review of your thoughts and thanks for reading!<strong>

**Did you know…**

**That I didn't know where I was going with the story in the first place.**

**It was supposed to be another one-shot like 'Nicest Thing'**

**This was supposed to be a follow up from 'Nicest Thing'**

**SHOUT-OUT**

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**RSV**_

_**adonxxxjuri**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**HeroineD ()**_

_**Azca Sky**_

_**SinisterChipmunk**_

_**emmausgirl94**_

_**asianwriting**_

**Thank you all!**


	4. So Foreign

_These feelings are so foreign. _

_Only when you are around I feel them._

* * *

><p>Larxene smiled as she slithered around the halls occasionally making someone's day feel like shit. She pushed them down; she would say something mean, or maybe just a little beat down. Larxene was in a great mood and the whole castle was trying to avoid her good mood knowing when Larxene was in a good mood then she was ready to destroy.<p>

Larxene grinned, "Come on guys! Where you all go?"

"Hey hey! What are you grinning about?"

She turned to see Axel crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. He was leaning on the side watching Larxene go ravage on everyone.

"I'm just in a great mood today. Is that so wrong?" She raised an eyebrow and snorted at Axel's expression.

He chuckled "Don't try to be innocent. Doesn't work on you too good." She glared as Axel put his hands up in defense "Calm down! Why don't we have a friendly battle then head out like I said yesterday?"

Larxene put her hands on her hips as she thought "Hmm…fine. Sounds interesting enough. Lets take it outside." She pointed out the window. Axel shrugged as he went outside and Larxene followed. It was a wide space enough for them.

_Lets see who wins_, Larxene thought with a smirk. She pulled her Foudre Knives holding a battle position with a smirk on her face. Axel gives back that smirk as he brings his Chakrams out on each side of him.

No one moves a single muscle. They try to stare each other down but they were on equal terms. Soon a single sound is dropped as they both strike at each other. Larxene speed transport over to him but Axel was faster. Axel had her down within a millisecond with a Chakram on her throat.

She let out a breath "You're faster than I assumed."

Axel breathed on her face "Never underestimate me. I bring surprises."

Larxene brought her head up as she whispered, "That makes two of us." Soon enough Axel was electrocuted until he fell onto the ground this time with Larxene on top. _It happens again_, he thought to himself.

Axel let out a deep sigh "I knew I should never leave my guard down around you." He let out a slight laugh. "I think we should call this a draw."

Larxene smirked "If you say so. Don't think you can't beat me because behind that face, you do awful things." She got off dusting herself. "Aw…you cut my coat. I have to get a new one now." She scowled.

"Careful Larxene, you almost sound like you care." Axel teased.

Soon clapping was heard. They turn around to see Luxord clapping with Xion just staring at the both of them.

"Well done. I never saw such…two different people become so comfortable with each other." Luxord smiled.

Axel raised a brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's Larxene. That is what it means, lad." Luxord chuckled.

Larxene felt something pang inside her and she remembered this old feeling. It was hurt but maybe just a bit. Did everyone in the organization think she was unable to have a couple of friends without killing them?

Larxene sighed loudly ignoring the feeling "Shut up. What are you two idiots doing here?"

"I heard you were causing havoc in the castle today." Xion stated.

Axel snorted "Doesn't she always? Its not unusual."

Xion gave a look to Larxene "Hmm…maybe not. So Axel, joining us for ice cream after Roxas's mission?"

Larxene scowled "No he isn't. He and I are having our day today. Take Demyx with you or something. Axel is mine today." She smiled coyly.

Xion nodded "Right. Have fun then…Axel. Be careful." She smiled at him then left along with Luxord.

Axel coughed awkwardly "Don't say that. People might start getting the wrong idea." He opened a portal as he went inside with Larxene following him. Larxene only smiled, _that is the whole point Axel dearest_.

They ended up on top of some building watching a sunrise in some other world. Larxene watched the colors rise from the horizon then very slowly up the sky. She always found something so common fascinating.

"Would you rather end up into nothing by the Keyblader's hands or electrocuted to death?" She asked turning her head towards him.

Axel leaned backed some as he thought "Hmmm…maybe the Keyblade. Sounds a lot nicer than lightning. Why?"

She shrugged "I can't ask?"

"Do you think what Xion said had a double meaning to it?"

Larxene's eyes narrowed "No. I think she is just being a paranoid brat. Don't pay attention to her." Larxene spat then thought, _why am I getting angry that he is talking about Xion? I almost sound…_

"Jealous much Larxene?" Axel smirked as he faced her head on with only a mere inches apart from both of them. "So much hate in that voice just now." He whispered and Larxene could only breath softly staring into his green eyes. "Makes me wonder what is going through your head."

Larxene couldn't comprehend to what he was saying exactly. _When did he get so close? When did he start to look so handsome?_ She thought. She didn't know what to do but stay where she was wondering what he would do next.

"A lot of things. You can't understand all of it but too many thoughts." She finally said and pulled back some. _It is too soon_, she thought.

Axel pulled back with a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes "Right. Too bad I don't have mind powers huh? More like Zexion's thing." He chuckled.

Larxene only nodded "Right…I think it's our time to leave before Saix gets all bitchy about our missions and shit." She stood up and smiled a slow smile.

Axel stared at her for that long second then lightly shook his head "Impossible. All right! Let's hit the road!" He followed after Larxene when she entered her portal to RTC (Return To Castle).

Larxene looked at Axel "We should just do this more often. Mano to mano." She joked.

Axel snorted "A joke? Never did I think I see the day that Larxene would attempt a joke and fail at it."

She punched him in the arm "You jerk."

Soon enough Saix was around the corner staring them down. Larxene scowled at Saix and Axel made a small wave.

"Get to your missions. You both are behind on them." Saix then left to his duties.

Axel lowly whistled, "I'm behind? See Larxene. You don't let me do my work." He laughed.

Larxene glared "Shut up. I am too. I might as well start them. See you." She gave a half wave going off as Axel watch her go.

_She is not at all what she seems. I am liking this…maybe a little too much_, He thought leaving off to see his little buddy Roxas along with Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating. I have low inspiration but it is still there but just a little fire. It's a short chapter and I wish it were longer. Terribly sorry but the next I will try harder I promise! You can see their feelings changing right? I hope I made it obvious! It was kind of the point in the whole chapter a bit. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing everyone!<strong>

**Shout out:**

_**TwinToshiro**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**BigTimeBabyDoll**_

_**MelodiousBandit**_

_**Blu Bearry**_

**Thank you all! Please review once more! :D I appreciate every one of your reviews! Thank you and have a nice day!**


	5. Jealous much?

Jealously always makes the heart grow fonder. Sometimes.

* * *

><p>Three more days.<p>

Larxene was at the point of devastation. She growled blowing her nonexistent blonde hair as she tried to think. Her mind boggled trying to think of something but nothing came yet. _'Should I bring out the big guns?'_ She thought.

Larxene hated this familiar sick feeling whenever she thought of the pyromaniac. She wanted to throw her head against the wall and wished her old self would beat herself up right now. Larxene felt weak to the knees with this feeling and wished she didn't have this horrible feeling. It was the most disgusting thing that ever happened to her.

Larxene likes Axel.

She stuck out her tongue _'just thinking it makes me want to gag!'_ Then her mind thought about the past couple of days that made her think otherwise. Larxene rubbed her face with her hands trying to breathe from her personal hellhole.

Her eyes wandered over to the silent boy sitting down reading a book. She squinted her eyes to see what he was reading and she nearly felt like wringing that small boy's neck. It was her book!

She took out her knives as they lit up with electricity and shot them right at Zexion but it missed him by an inch. _'That should warn him'_, She thought with a scowl.

Zexion turned towards her "Number twelve. Was that really necessary?"

"Was it necessary to take my things?"

"It does not have your name on it."

"It does. Let me show you, twerp."

"Stop! Do not come one more step!"

Larxene was soon crawling on Zexion trying to show him where her name was on her book. To anyone, it would have looked like a promising position. Larxene then grabbed the book with a triumph smirk then pointed to where she wrote her name inside the book. She stuck out her tongue as Zexion scowled at her.

"Told ya. Don't touch my things or I will make sure that I don't miss." She hissed then heard a loud cough. Larxene's eyes widened as she looked up to see Axel staring down at her in a skeptical aura. Larxene shuffled away from Zexion as she got up "I was just getting my book."

"Right. Well, I was going to tell you. I'm hanging with Xion and Roxas so bye." He opened a portal and left.

Zexion held an amused smile "My. My. My. Never did I think. That is quite unusual." He murmured staring at the place where Axel once was.

Larxene didn't hear him as she cursed "Shit! He probably thinks I was fooling around with you! Of all people!" Larxene banged her head with the heels of her hands as she ran off.

* * *

><p>Axel came from the portal to see his usual friends sitting down by the Clock Tower eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. He wedged himself between Xion and Roxas as he grabbed the bag to eat his ice cream. He munched on it in two bites being unusually quiet.<p>

Roxas spoke up "Something wrong Ax?"

Axel grunted "No."

Xion let out a short laugh "Oh really? Doesn't seem like it to me."

Roxas frowned "Come on. What's wrong? We will understand…is this about Larxene?"

Axel flinched and frowned "No. Why would it be about her?" He spat out.

Roxas backed away some as he whistled "Calm down. So it is about her. There is a rumor going around the place that you and Larxene are having some sort of thing. Is that true?" He waited for his best friend to respond.

Axel leaned back and sighed, "I don't even know. She is so confusing and I saw her on top of Zexion just now. I had this sucky feeling so I left. There is nothing between us." He gritted his teeth on that last sentence.

Xion had a small smile "Sounds to me like you are jealous." She wiggled her eyebrows with a small smirk on her face.

"Me? Jealous? Never." Axel scoffed at the ridiculous statement.

Roxas and Xion exchange a disbelieving look.

Roxas smirked "Oh ho! You are jealous! The Flurry of Dancing Flames is jealous of the Cloaked Schemer of all people!" Roxas teased with a smile.

Axel glared "I am not jealous!"

Xion teased, "I bet you are. Just seeing Larxene on top of Zexion in such a position must've made your blood boil!" She faked gasped.

Axel frowned and kicked both of them with his legs "Whatever. It's not true." He huffed as his friends laughed.

Roxas ran a hand through his blonde hair "But seriously Axel, its okay to admit it. Everyone is jealous. It comes from your previous life."

Axel snorted, "I suppose. I think I'll hang around with you two bimbos for today. Who knows what I might find if I go back." He chuckled as his friends joined in the laughter.

* * *

><p>Larxene hunted around the whole damn place but she did not find the person who she was really looking for. She kept wondering where Axel was and what he was doing. <em>'I am going mad if I don't find him…or I'll just feel really guilty.'<em>

She stopped as she raised her eyebrow "Guilty? There is no such thing that I would feel guilty for anything or even feel for anything in that manner!" She scoffed in disbelief then sagged her shoulders in defeat. "I wasted a day. I only have two more days left in order to win this! I cannot let my feelings get in the way of this! I have to make sure that I have Axel…even if it means doing a little dirty work."

Larxene went around the halls until she got into Vexen's Room. She despised the laboratory more than the man itself. She hated how everything was in containers with weird things and those creepy laughs of his. It sent her shivers of pure disgust. She hesitated to even touch the door but she pulled through as she banged on the door loudly.

"What? Who is it? I'm busy!" Vexen shrill voice made through soon shuffling was heard and footsteps growing closer. Larxene never bothered to answer Vexen's questions because once Vexen opened the door then there was nothing he could do. Vexen opened the door and almost had it shut before Larxene stuck her foot out. Vexen narrowed his green eyes "What do you want Number Twelve? If I am correct, you said you would never step foot in here."

Larxene cooed, "Things changed. I have a favor and I need you and only you to do it. You are the only one who can. Don't you feel special?" She smirked.

Vexen growled "Hardly." After a long silence then Vexen opened the door wide with a huge sigh "Come in, Number Twelve. Just don't…touch anything!" He sighed at his pushover self-letting the Savage Nymph inside his laboratory.

Larxene kept to herself and did not want to touch anything in his lab. _'It might have some sort of weird disease and do something to me'_ She thought with a shiver. Vexen stood in front of her.

"What brings you here? What favor do you need that I only can complete?"

Larxene smiled "A love potion. It must be guaranteed that it works. I am using it for…someone. It's going to be a potion to fall in love with whoever first they see."

Vexen made a noise "You want me to something so ridiculous? Never."

"I knew you couldn't do the job. I'll just ask some of your…SMARTER accomplices to help me. You are now catching up to the time and getting older." She sassed as she pretended to leave.

Vexen blood boil "You will not disrespect, disregard, or downplay me again Number Twelve! I am of a higher status and I at least want some sort of manners if you wish for me to do this." He growled.

Larxene turned and smiled like the Cheshire Cat in the dark "But of course. I will not do it again. Would you PLEASE help me and grant me my favor of a Love potion?" She batted her eyes in emphasis.

Vexen looked away with disgust "Do not ever do that again and it's a deal. You owe me. I hope you know that, Number Twelve."

Larxene frowned _'Which is why I hesitated to even ask you in the first place'_. She pulled a smile "Send to me in my room when you are done. Put it in a pretty soda can bottle in front of my door. All right?"

Vexen sighed with crossed arms "All right. Good day to you. You know your way out." He pointed to the door. Larxene smiled leaving off out the door then shook her body as if she were drenched in something disgusting.

"I think I need a shower."

* * *

><p>Axel had left so Xion and Roxas were walking around the halls when they bumped into Vexen. Vexen scolded them then left in a hurry. Xion and Roxas shrugged it off as they walked past Larxene's room then walk back to see a soda can.<p>

"A soda can. That looks really good." Roxas said with a smile as he picked it up then opened it.

Xion raised her eyebrows "Are you sure you are supposed to drink that Roxas? Don't you think you find it suspicious that we bump into Vexen on the way here and it is in front of Larxene's door?"

Roxas drank the whole thing "Nope. Too late. It tasted really gross. Ugh. I want to throw it up-!" Roxas eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground.

Xion eyes went wide as she quickly caught him "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Speak to me!" She shook him.

Roxas eyes turned brighter as his eyes connected with Xion's "Xion. Wow…you look so pretty." He smiled at her.

Xion only blushed but was confused "Roxas, whatever was in that soda then you are getting affected by it. I told you not to drink it. Come on, we are visiting Vexen." She got up and was going ahead when she got hugged by behind by Roxas. "Roxas! What are you doing?"

Roxas smiled digging his face in her hair "Hugging you. I love you, Xion! Why don't we spend some quality time together?"

"Roxas!"

Roxas took Xion's hand in a death grip as they ran the opposite direction to where Vexen left off too. Xion frowned _'I have a feeling that Larxene wanted to use whatever this is on Axel. The little cheat.'_

Larxene went to her room with a towel on her neck and glared at the empty soda bottle "Who drank it?" She hissed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah. I made it longer! Love! Love! I found this funny. This is jealously and cheating (on Larxene's part). I made the two main characters interact with other people. :] I hope you liked. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**Shout out: **

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**AngelKnightKaoru  
>adonxxxjuri ()- Why thank you! I will once I have time! :]<strong>_

_**Tagabasa**_

**_TwinToshiro_**

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**Jizzle Pop**_

_**Blu Bearry**_

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing or favoriting! Makes me so happy when you guys do so please keep doing so! :D Have a good day!**


	6. That is not yours

_Count down with me._

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Kiss me_

* * *

><p>Larxene rubbed her face together with her hands that morning trying to figure something out. She only had two days and that was counting today. Technically, she only had one day left but it sounded better having two days. '<em>Now I'm rambling',<em> she thought to herself. She couldn't comprehend it to herself, what didn't she have that Axel wanted? Being nice was one thing,

Axel wasn't that nice himself but at times he was. Larxene thought herself nice at some points in her life but not so recently with all the bet. She rubbed her temples and stared into the bathroom mirror trying to stare herself down. Apparently it didn't work.

She grabbed her cloak and headed off to the kitchen to go find something to eat. Larxene was still pretty peeved at the two brats who drank her fool proof soda. Now she was going back to square one with using hard work. Then she owes that creep, Vexen a favor.

Larxene shivered as she entered the kitchen looking through the various things to try to find anything edible in this damn kitchen. Her fingers finally see a tasty piece of chocolate cake which had her name all over it. She would be damned if anyone were to stop her to eat this cake.

She brings it over her mouth to eat it but a voice interrupts her. Normally she would ignore whoever the hell was talking but it was the object that had been in her mind all day.

"I don't believe that is yours."

Larxene sighed and looked at Axel "You make it seem like as if I care. What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow. "You practically bailed on me yesterday." She spat out venomously. She didn't mean for it to sound that mean but she was pretty pissed.

Plus she only had a limited time with him.

Axel let out a scoff "Are you serious? You were busy with Zexion so I didn't want to disturb!" He spat back as his green orbs narrowed into slits. "Plus that is my piece of cake."

Larxene was about to protest about Zexion when she closed her mouth to stare at the cake in her hand "…oh really?" She said with deviousness laced in her voice. Larxene smirked when she stuck her finger in the frosting as she licked her finger. Chocolate.

Axel growled "Are you going to play this game? That is mine. Got it memorized?" He stepped closer until he almost yelps when a zap a lightning almost hit him. _'She is playing dirty…'_ he thought as he scowled.

Larxene smirked "Oh. What's wrong? Baby wants his cake?" She scoffed as she continues to eat little by little until the cake was gone all in her mouth. She wanted to take a picture of Axel's priceless face when she finished it. Oh she had no mercy. She laughed "Too bad."

Axel couldn't help but laugh when an idea popped into his head "You messed with the wrong man today."

"Who? You couldn't possibly be talking about yourself." She stuck her tongue out.

Axel let a slow smirk place on his lips as he squared his shoulders back like a cat looking at its prey. Larxene stared at him in confusion and maybe just slight curiosity of what he was planning to do. There was nothing to do because there was nothing left of the cake.

"Come near me and I swear I'll-!" Her breathing stopped.

Axel had practically pounced on her to the ground and her head hit the hard ground. She cursed and stared up at the red head that was going to be killed so very soon. Again, her breathing stopped but for a completely different reason. Axel locked his eyes with hers and never left hers as she felt his fingers guiding up to her neck, shoulder, jaw line, then to her cheeks.

Larxene tried to remember how to breathe but couldn't. Her lungs felt like they were being strangled by this one man. Axel stared at her reaction and couldn't help but let an amused smile place on him instead of a smirk. Axel undid his black glove so he could drive her wild with skin on skin contact. He was no stranger to women but he was actually surprised to see Larxene act quite differently. Larxene breathing was a bit shaky but she had a string of curses with scowls as he continued his little handy work.

His right hand let his fingers touch her collarbone to swiftly let the pads of his fingers put pressure. They glided back up to her neck and he couldn't help but notice how smooth and clear her skin was. It was…admirable. His fingers traced both sides of her jaw line to meet at her chin then circle her now flushed cheeks. Axel didn't even notice that Larxene was holding her breath and being quiet. Axel didn't even notice himself that he finally unlocked eyes with Larxene to stare at her lips. _'Axel…get a hold of yourself. Screw it.'_ He thought and was going straight for the kill when someone had made a noise or rather screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Demyx screamed as he was planted on the spot staring at the two with wide eyes.

Axel frowned as he got up and turned to Demyx with fire literally spilling onto the floor circling around his whole body. _'This idiot…'_ he thought as he pulled out his chakrams out. Demyx squeaked as he ran for his life as Axel ran right after him.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Demyx yelled as he was running and summoned his sitar incase Axel was going to attack.

Axel speed stepped in front of Demyx "You are a complete idiot! I am going to hurt you!" He scowled and Demyx managed to spray water in his face then run.

Xigbar was sitting on the couch watching the two "Heh. Idiots."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

* * *

><p>Larxene was staring wide eye at the spot where Axel once was. Her nonexistent heart was beating like a freaking hummingbird on drug like potions as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working because she was trying to get over the fact that Axel had tried to kiss her.<p>

Just repeating the sentence made her face red.

She wasn't supposed to act like this. She wasn't supposed to feel in the first damn place but yet there she was. How did a playful banter end up with Axel topping her on the floor? It didn't make any sense to her. Did Axel really want to kiss her or was he teasing her?

Larxene could still feel the faint touches of when he was using his hand to touch her neck. She got up and groaned to herself. These stupid familiar feelings were growing stronger by the second Axel would hang out with her. She wasn't the one who was supposed to be falling! She gripped her head and felt like she should end it by smashing her head into pieces.

Wait…did that mean that Axel liked her? Or else why would he even try to attempt to kiss her? Larxene smiled at the thought then stopped "I shouldn't be smiling." It was a possibility that Axel did like her or saw her as something potential. Things were turning her way now.

Larxene decided to move around to let the previous events wander off somewhere when a short annoying girl approached her. Another annoying blonde kid was attached to her like his life depended on it. Roxas and Xion.

Xion crossed her arms "I know what you were trying to do! Trying to trick Axel into a love potion? That is cheating! Roxas drank it!" She threw her hands up and tried to pry the boy off "Roxas!"

Roxas pouted "No you can't leave me! I love you!"

Xion face lit up red "S-Stop saying that!" She turned to Larxene "I want this to be fixed. Roxas isn't acting normal."

Larxene had a wide cat smile as she yawned "Yeah…no. think of it like your punishment for drinking it in the first place and for back talking to me. Enjoy yourself Roxas." She peaced out as Xion gave a face.

Xion sighed "…I'm hungry Roxas."

"Let me make you something! I'll be back!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran off to the kitchen which Xion was thankful. It bought her time to figure this out as she left to go find the mad scientist.

* * *

><p>Axel had finally caught Demyx, beat the hell out of him, tied him to a tree in the world Nightmare Before Christmas, and now was back. He was back to relish in his thoughts of what could've happened before Demyx had rudely interrupted.<p>

He couldn't believe that he was actually going to kiss Larxene. He never felt that want/need/such intense feeling like that one. Those familiar feelings back from his old life and now they were present with Larxene. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened to every little detail.

He really wanted to see Larxene right now.

Axel was walking to go find her when he heard laughing and talking from the other room. Axel peeked in to see Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, and Zexion. Axel thought it was the weirdest people brought together. Axel wanted to laugh seeing that Demyx hair was full of dirt, twigs, and bugs which he found surprising that Demyx managed to escape. Idiot.

Xigbar let out a loud laugh "Axel is the laughing stock of the castle. Don't sweat it kid." He started to clean Demyx's hair as Demyx pouted but smiled.

"You're right. Axel is being fooled." Demyx smiled and try to clean his hair also.

Luxord snorted "Axel always acts like he high and mighty when he isn't. Larxene has him already down."

"You're right about that. I saw instant jealously in Axel's eyes the day before when Larxene was retrieving a book from me. Never did I think that Axel would be affected by her so easily." Zexion sipped his tea with an amused smile on his face. They continue to make remarks when Axel had stalked from his position to leave.

'_It can't be true. Did Larxene plan this from the start? I guess I'm the idiot this time'_ he thought bitterly and felt fire rile him up again. Who else was in on it? Who else knew? Did they all know?

Axel felt that all too familiar feeling of betrayal inside him and wanted to throw it all up. He wanted to hit someone or go back in time to tell himself that Larxene was tricking him! He knew Larxene was up to something but he never thought she would hit so low.

"Axel?"

That was enough for him to snap to turn to the very person, Larxene.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'm terribly sorry for the SUPER lateness of this chapter! I can explain…my computer had crashed, erased all my files, and I had no computer to write in. I have a temporary computer and I hope that I can update more faster! Now, about this chapter, this story is coming to a end! I know! I'm so sad! Axel had finally figured that he was being tricked. I tease~ I was going to put them to have some very…passionate kissing but Demyx was calling to come back! I gave in. Don't blame me! Thank you for reading, subscribing, and reviewing! Reviews make me so happy! Please don't stop the love! Also, wouldn't let me review reply so please forgive me if I did not answer you. I left a cliffhanger, I'm not evil. ;]<strong>

**Shout out:**

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

_**Phoenix-Neko**_

_**Steph the bat 11**_

_**Miss Addiict**_

_**Crescent Saber**_

_**Jizzle Pop**_

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**Blue Bearry**_

_**Adonxxjuri**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**TwinToshiro**_

**Thank you all and have a great day! **


	7. Let's Fly

_This was supposed to be a bet. _

_No one gets hurt but yet…_

_Why are you and I hurt?_

* * *

><p><em>Axel felt that all too familiar feeling of betrayal inside him and wanted to throw it all up. He wanted to hit someone or go back in time to tell himself that Larxene was tricking him! He knew Larxene was up to something but he never thought she would hit so low. <em>

"_Axel?"_

_That was enough for him to snap to turn to the very person, Larxene._

* * *

><p>Larxene finally went to find Axel but it seemed he wasn't really in the mood to talk or look at her for that matter. Larxene had seen all kinds of fury but this one really took her breath away. His green irises were dilated, a deep carved frown on his face, and his brows were furrowed, it was all aimed at her. What had she done?<p>

Her back was against the wall and a gasp left her lungs "Shit…what the hell, Axel?" She hissed at him.

"Tell me…" He grounded out at her and Larxene only gave a confused face back at him. He continued, "Tell me the damn truth." Larxene's blood froze, '_He knows. He knows…shit. What do I say?'_

She growled, "Do you really think I'm just going to say it? That's too easy!" Larxene thought she might as well go down with a fight.

"How did this happen?" He whispered and smashed his hands on either side of her "Why did you do it? What could you possibly gain from this? Didn't you care?"

"You are so stupid…don't you get it now? Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just your illusions and nothing more! You were the perfect target for my own little trap. It makes me tingle how easily you were duped!" Larxene felt the lies on her tongue. It was heavy and so easily laced around. Larxene was not going to give in to these recurring feelings of hers especially to someone like him. Someone like Axel. She rather be a bitch then confess to her feelings and be ultimately rejected.

Axel frowned had deepened "I see…how stupid was I? I guess we can never be friends. It seems too…unrealistic. Tell your buddies that you've won. You had me hook, line, and sinker." He turned around not waiting for her response as he left.

Larxene was too shocked to go after him, '_He actually fell for me? Someone like me? After I did all those things…what in the…what is wrong with him? I fell for your first and you tell me this and walk away? Damn brat.'_ She slid on the floor laying her head between her knees trying to grasp everything. Axel always knew how to make her stunned and breathless without even trying.

"Lovers spat?" Xigbar teased.

Larxene quickly had her knives and threw them at Xigbar pinning him against the wall in a mere millisecond. She went up to him giving her most infuriating look then electrifies him until she leaves off.

"I told you not to mess with her, love." Luxord clicked his tongue at Xigbar seeing his state. The others shook their heads in agreement with Luxord.

* * *

><p>Axel and Larxene strayed off each other for days. The castle was a bit quieter without their racket or banter, the meetings went smoothly without their snide remarks at Xemnas, and everyone was fully intact with no broken bones because Larxene didn't want the stupid prize after the whole thing.<p>

Larxene thought bitterly _'To think…I wanted to hurt everyone else yet I am the one who is hurting. How stupid.'_ She scoffed. She was on top of the Clock Tower listening to the many things around her. She missed that stupid redhead who would make her pulse race a billion and soak in her past self-feelings.

'_Is this how Arlene* felt? I wonder who she was stupidly in love with. Love is stupid'_ Larxene mused then stood on top of the railing staring at the people beneath her. _'I wonder how it is like to fly…'_ She didn't know why but she jumped off the railing to feel the air hitting her face as she fell. People made a racket seeing the strange fall off the Clock Tower but soon she disappeared in thin air.

"What?" Larxene opened her eyes to meet a familiar pair of electric green ones. Larxene was in Axel's arms and she couldn't help but blush. She was a girl too dammit! Larxene struggled "Let go! I just wanted to see if I could fly! What the hell are you doing-!"

"Until you tell me why the hell you are jumping off buildings for? We are not immoral, idiot! Be glad that I went to the Clock Tower that time to just have some peace but apparently not since you pulled a stunt like that." He growled at her. Soon they were in another world that was filled with clear blue skies, grass, trees, and the ocean sparkling by it.

Larxene was about to retort but then stared at the world "…Why are we in Peter Pocketor's world?"

"You mean Neverland?"

"Same difference…Why did you take me here?"

"You wanted to fly right? Well, let me teach you. Roxas taught me how to fly so it can't be that hard." He put her down on the ground and held his hand out.

Larxene's eyes narrowed "Don't you need fairy dust or some shit like that?" She crossed her arms.

Axel rolled his eyes "Duh." He whistled and soon Tinkerbell came from behind his back. "Tink, Larxene here needs to learn how to fly. Want to lend her some Pixie dust?" Tink made gestures then stared at Larxene.

Larxene stared at the little object a bit intimidated by the fairy…thing. For a fairy, Tinkerbell was awfully pretty not like she would ever admit that out loud. She waited as Axel and Tinkerbell talked it out then soon she was sprinkled with glitter all over.

"ACHOO! Don't put so much!" Larxene growled then waited for the magic begin but nothing had happened unlike Axel who was floating on air with a smirk on his face.

Axel raised a eyebrow "Can't believe?"

Larxene scowled "I can too!" Larxene took a deep breath and started to believe…believe that Axel was talking to her again, believe that Axel cared about how she wanted to fly, and believe that Axel could forgive her. Soon she was floating and Larxene had a wide smile on her face as she shoots herself through the air laughing joyously. _'I never felt so free…'_ she thought.

"Larxene…is it true?" Axel was right beside her as they were venturing inside the forest.

Larxene held her breath then sighed "Shut up for one second. I wanted…I wanted to say sorry. Don't you ever tell **anyone **this because I will outright deny it. I didn't mean for anything to go far and…I thought it was a stupid game of ours to play. It went too far because I ended up liking you back and hell broke loose when you found out about the-!"

Axel slowed a smirk, he stopped listening after 'I ended up liking you…' because in truth that is all he wanted to hear. He knew that he had gotten her, hook, line, and sinker also. They were both fools. "I want you to shut up for a second." He spoke slowly and took her face into his palms. He waited for a few seconds to see if anyone would interrupt but no one did.

He brought his lips to hers in a electrifying kiss, his lips moved against hers until Larxene grasped what was finally happening and responded to his kiss. Axel hands slips through her blonde hair pulling them deeper in the kiss as Larxene did the same through his red spikes. They both couldn't breath but that didn't stop them from having a teasing match of their tongues brushing against each other until…a scream filled scaring them both as they broke away breathing heavily. They both turned to the scream to see the lost boys pointing at them making disgusted faces.

Larxene frowned "It's like the universe hates us…"

Axel nodded "Most likely…Want to fly? That was a great kiss, admit it." He smirked cockily. "It was in mid-air and we even went or tried to French kiss…I must have gotten major points for that."

Larxene rolled her eyes "Shut. Up. Let's fly then, first one to the top wins!"

"Sure you want to bet on that? The last one didn't go so well." Axel countered.

Larxene shot him a smirk of her own "It landed us both here, didn't it?" She flew quickly to the top as Axel shouted following behind her. He started to shoot fire at her as Larxene started to shout at him back.

They both made it up to the top with Axel as the victor. They headed back to the castle to see everyone in castle waiting for them.

"ALL BETS TO XION AND LUXORD COME IN NOW!" Roxas yelled happily, he was off the spell and smiled wrapping a arm around his best friend Xion. Xion in turned blushed but didn't say anything but waited as everyone in the organization paid Luxord and Xion. Axel and Larxene gave astounded looks at the two-munny eaters.

Luxord smiled "Come now you two. Xion and me thought you both needed a little push toward your little relationship…"

"So me and Luxord had our bet that you two would end up together in the end while everyone else betted against us. Good thing Axel went back for you." She counted the munny satisfied until Larxene herself snatched all their munny up.

Larxene smirked "Did you guys really think that you can trick me and get away with it? This is my method of payment, nice doing work with you two. Now…EVERYONE OUTTA MY WAY!" She growled walking away holding Axel's hand on the way back.

Axel smirked "She isn't really all that bad as you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the end! cries. After all this time! I finally finished a multi-chapter story! Thank you all the people who followed my story, read, review, favourited, etc. Get my point but yeah! Thanks! I know it took me awhile to update because stupid word wouldn't open until it finally did! HAPPINESS! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you all! I was listening to, You and Me- Lifehouse, I'm still here- John (something. Can't spell), and Someday we'll know- Mandy moore ft. Jonathan (something, can't spell).**

**Shout out: **

_**R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es**_

**_Blu Bearry_**

_**adonxxxjuri**_

_**Steph the bat 11**_

_**ZexyISSexy**_

_**Mirae-no-sekai**_

_**LOKI IS KING**_

_**prosser783**_

*** Arlene, I thought that would be Larxene's other life name.**

**Thanks for everything guys! I will miss you all! If you have a interesting idea for me to write, then leave something, I'll maybe consider it! :] Cheerio!**


End file.
